Adulthood/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby is standing in front of a mirror. He is wearing a suit and straightening his tie. Tim enters the room. He is holding a sheet of paper. TIM: Uh... Moby, what are you doing? MOBY: Beep. TIM: You want to look older? MOBY: Beep. Moby puts a fedora hat on his head. TIM: You look like my grandpa. Moby frowns. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what does it mean to be a grown-up? Sincerely, Ramona. Well, being an adult means having lots of responsibilities. It's a time when you have to make many important life decisions. An image shows a man talking on a phone in an office. TIM: Adulthood is the last stage in life. It comes at around twenty years of age, after adolescence. An image shows an adult woman. TIM: People in their early twenties are considered young adults. Young adults are learning to be responsible and live on their own. Tim transforms into a twenty-something version of himself. Images show him working on household bills and cooking for himself. TIM: Young adults are learning to be responsible and live on their own. They're often still in college or graduate school and are considering what they want to do for a living. It's not always easy to know what you want to do. Tim pictures himself as a pilot and a rock star. TIM: Most people have many career changes over their lives and may move around to explore different job opportunities. Young adults also may be thinking about marriage and starting a family. Images show a wedding cake and a baby to represent the life choices Tim describes. TIM: Early adulthood is when your muscular and skeletal systems stop growing. An image shows a growing human muscular and skeletal system. TIM: It's important to get a lot of exercise to stay in shape, because that's when you're in your peak physical condition. An animation shows a young woman running on a track. TIM: People in their thirties to sixties are in middle adulthood. They usually settle down during this stage. Tim transforms into a middle-aged version of himself. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, that just means they have families, jobs, and a pretty busy life. When you have a family, you're responsible for making sure everyone is fed, clothed, healthy; and happy. It's a lot of work. An image shows Tim as a married father with children. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, no. Not everyone has one job and a family. Some people will change jobs every couple of years. Some may do one thing for a long time and then later in life decide they want to do something completely different. My friend's dad? He was a doctor for fifteen years, and then he decided he wanted to study art. An image shows a male doctor pressing a stethoscope to a patient's stomach. Another image shows the same man painting a portrait. TIM: People don't always get married or have kids, either. They may just want to live alone, or they may want to travel the world. It all depends on the person. Side by side images show a man reading a book with a cat on his lap, and a woman carrying a suitcase and getting on a plane. TIM: By the time you reach middle adulthood, you don't have as much energy as you did when you were younger. Your body will start to change and slow down. An image shows a middle-aged man breathing heavily after a run. TIM: Bones and muscles aren't as strong, and you may start to get wrinkles. Side by side images show a man with a backache and a gray-haired woman with wrinkles. TIM: It's important to take extra care of your body by eating well, exercising; and caring for your skin. Images illustrate what Tim describes. TIM: The last stage of adulthood is late adulthood, or just old age. Tim transforms into an elderly version of himself. TIM: Older adults have to take it easy because their bodies are not as strong as they used to be. But many of them lead active lives. An image shows an older man with gray hair and wrinkles sitting on a plane. Moby picks up a briefcase and starts to leave the room. TIM: Hey, where are you going? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Off to work? Uh...you don't have a job, Moby. Moby leaves and closes the door. Moby is seated at a desk with his suit and hat on. He has a cup of coffee in one hand and is rubber-stamping a document with the other. A placard on his desk reads: Employee of the Month. He slurps his coffee. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts